Life can be Wonderful (and Dreadful)
by brookdalebunny
Summary: Sonic and the gang live through both wonderful experiences and horrible ones.


(A/N: Ive changed the ages of some of the characters for story purposes)

Sonic sat on the couch in the living room, impatiently tapping his foot and

calling out "I'm waaaiiiiitttttiiinnnngggg" every few seconds.

"One minute Sonic!" A high-pitched voice called out. A few seconds later

Sonia walked over, clad in a purple blouse, skinny jeans, and dark blue ballet

flats. A few seconds later Manic walked over, wearing his orange vest, red

and white shoes, and his spiked wristbands.

"Whats the rush bro?" Asked Manic, carelessly twirling his drumsticks in his

hands.

"I don't wanna be late! Tails and the others have been waiting for us for

the past half hour!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well it's not my fault that Sonia was being a shower hog!" Manic retorted

then said "Now c'mon, lets get going"

Sonic nodded then went out to the car "If you guys weren't such slow-mos

we could run there..." He complained as he got into the car and buckled up.

Sonia and Manic rolled there eyes as they got into the car, and Manic drove

them over to Tails' house, whistling the tune to 'Mobius Stomp'

About twenty minutes later they arrived, got out of the car, then went into

the house.

Tails looked at them "Finally you're here! Cream's suprise party needs to

be PERFECT!" He said, his namesakes swishing around excitedly.

Amy walked over and said "Don't worry Tails, with the entire gang here

except for Cream, it will be. Don't forget Cream is like a sister to me, so I want

her 16th birthday party to be great!"

Sonic nodded and said "I'm so dedicated to making this party perfect, I

haven't thought about chili dogs for more than an hour. Oh chili dogs... The

heavenly bun, steaming hot dog, spicy chili, such perfectness..."

dManic chuckled and said "Dude, if you eat any more chili dogs you're gonna

become one!"

Sonia nodded and said "He's right, not to mention they're sloppy, and taste

MUCH better with tofu!"

Sonic looked at her "See, thats it. You take a perfectly delicious chili dog, then put... Tofu... All over it, Yuck!"

Sonia opened her mouth to say someone when Amy took out her piko-piko

hammer and shouted "THATS ENOUGH!" Then put her hammer away when

everyone quieted down, "Now, Shadow, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Rouge, Blaze,

Silver, Vanilla, Knuckles, Tikal, Jet, Wave, and Storm are here. So, including

you guys and me, thats everyone. So, lets get this party preparing started!"

Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Tails cheered then followed Amy to join the others.

Amy handed everyone a list that had at list 7 items, then said "These are

the items your in charge of bringing, baking, cooking, making, or buying for

Creams party. If you want to bring your ipod or whatever for songs, give

them to Silver, because he's the DJ for the party. Now, any questions?"

Nobody had questions, so Amy sent them off to get whats on their list.

Sonic looked down at his list and saw that he had to get

1. Paper plates

2. Plastic cups

3. Forks, knives, spoons.

4. Some type of food

5. Party hats

6. Candy

7. Pinàta (A/N: I apolagize of that's spelled incorrectly. Spell check wont

work .)

Sonic then raced off to get the things on his list, trying to get things that

were blue, red, green, or orange, for those were Cream's favorite colors.

After getting the items, he put them into piles by their colors, the party

hats and cups were blue, the candy, food, plates, and forks were green, the

knives and spoons were red, and everything else was orange. Sonic smiled

then rushed back to Tails' to drop of the stuff. When he got there, he saw

Shadow putting up streamers carefully, oblivious to anyone or anything else.

Heck, zombies could walk through and he wouldn't notice.

Sonic smiled then crept up behind Shadow, leaning in and whispering

"Boo!"

Shadow jumped back, startled then shouted "What the heck faker!?"

Sonic snickered and ran off, after putting his stuff down. If any bystanders

were watching, the would see a blue blur then not even half a second later an

orange blur, then hear someone shouting "AAAAGGGGHHHH"

As Tails was looking for what was on his list, he heard a familiar voice say

"Hey Tails!"

He turned around and saw Cream, walking over with a smile on her face.

He said "H-Hey Cream!" He bent down as if to scratch his ankle and

Straighten out his sock, but instead slipped the list into his shoe, to keep

Cream from seeing it. "Whats up?" He asked casually.

Cream blushed slightly and replied "Not much, just getting groceries" (A/N:

They're at Walmart)

Tails nodded and said "Cool, U-Um I was just wondering if you wanted to

hang out later."

Cream nodded and said "Sure, maybe we can go watch that new action-

movie"

Tails grinned "Great! I'll pick you up at six then."

Cream said "Yep!" Then went off to get her groceries. Tails let out a sigh of

relief then went to get what was on his list.

Alright, that was chapter 1 of this story, I plan to make the next chapter longer...peace out!


End file.
